Infinito Enquanto Dure
by Cecililia
Summary: "Ela era igual, e ao mesmo tempo diferente. E olhando mais uma vez nesses mesmos olhos, voltei a descobrir o que é o amor"... "Vários nomes, vários rostos, uma só alma, minha alma gêmea, meu amor." Acreditem nessa história, vale a pena ler!
1. Cap1 Dejavu?

Olá leitores e leitoras. Venho aqui para apresentar a minha nova e primeira fic. Estou com essa história há um bom tempo em minha cabeça e agora resolvi postá-la. Espero que vocês gostem e comentem!

Personagens de Twilight e roteiro levemente inspirado nas séries Os Imortais e Fallen.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO I<strong>

**Dejavu?**

_Meus sonhos se misturam com a realidade_

_Hoje ou outrora não parece mais fazer sentido_

_Quando sinto frio não é o sol que me aquece_

_Não sei por que, mas sinto que a gente se conhece._

_Novembro de 2003_

Essa manhã acordei me sentindo diferente. Uma sensação estranha, porém boa, de que algo iria acontecer. Peguei meu material e fui à minha aula de piano na Escola de Belas Artes de Phoenix. Eu não tinha muito jeito para a música, apesar de apreciá-la bastante. Minha mãe insistiu para que eu tivesse aulas, desde meus sete anos, pensando que eu poderia ter um bom desempenho, mas, aqui estou eu, seis anos depois e continuo sendo considerada apenas tolerável.

Cheguei mais cedo que o normal na escola e resolvi dar uma volta para passar o tempo. Até que escutei uma melodia bastante suave, ela me pareceu muito familiar, mas, repassando em minha cabeça todas as composições clássicas que estudamos esses anos, não consegui associá-la a nenhuma delas. Decidi seguir o som e entrei em uma das salas de aulas de piano, que estava vazia, exceto pela pessoa que estava tocando a bela música. Fiquei tão curiosa que resolvi falar com ele.

"Olá!" Eu falei.

Ele olhou para mim e parou de tocar no mesmo instante. Passaram-se vários minutos ou apenas alguns segundos, não sei bem, para ele me responder. "Olá, estou atrapalhando seus estudos?"

A voz dele, assim como ele por completo, era perfeita. Ele era alto, um pouco forte, cabelos cor de bronze e lindos olhos dourados. Estava tão admirada que tinha esquecido de respondê-lo. Meu rosto ficou corado, pois eu nunca tinha admirado um garoto assim, imagina um homem que deveria ter o dobro da minha idade. "Não, eu apenas cheguei um pouco cedo." Finalmente respondi. "Essa música que você estava tocando... acho que a conheço. É de algum compositor famoso?" Continuei.

Ele deu um sorriso um pouco sem graça e respondeu apenas: "Não acho que seja..." Suspirou e falou: "Eu tenho que ir, foi um prazer conhecê-la..."

"Isabella... Bella."

Achei que ele também ia dizer o seu nome, mas apenas virou e saiu pelo corredor.

Fiquei ali parada por vários minutos tentando entender o que aconteceu. Eu me sentia como se estivesse desligada do mundo. A única coisa que via na minha frente era aquele par de olhos dourados, tão familiares, porém tão desconhecidos.


	2. Cap2 Primeiro Amor

Olá! Estou de volta com mais um capítulo de **Infinito****Enquanto****Dure**. Esses próximos capítulos serão bem diferentes do primeiro, mas em breve chegaremos a uma ligação entre eles.

Espero que estejam gostando! Aguardo reviews!

Cecília

Personagens de Twilight, mas toda a história pertence a mim.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO II<strong>

**Primeiro Amor**

_Entre tantas almas no mundo_

_Entre tantos lugares_

_Entre tantos pensamentos_

_O inevitável é nos encontrarmos_

_O inevitável é não nos amarmos_

Era noite de Natal em Chicago, 1939, ele resolveu sair para dar uma volta. Estava cansado de ficar na companhia de colegas e familiares, sentia que algo lhe faltava. A maioria dos seus amigos já estavam casados, mas nem por isso eram todos felizes. Seus pais insistiam que se casasse também e arrumaram-lhe algumas pretendentes, mas ele não se interessara por nenhuma delas. Tinha a esperança de que um dia encontraria a pessoa à qual amaria para sempre.

Ela tinha acabado de sair de casa chorando. Sua mãe mais uma vez tinha encontrado um velho gordo e nojento para pedir-lhe sua mão em casamento. Ela só queria aproveitar a noite de Natal junto com seu pai e familiares, mas, como sempre, sua mãe tinha transformado a comemoração em um evento onde só faltava ter um leilão, do qual ela seria o prêmio. Apenas seu pai a entendia, ela sabia que em algum lugar estaria a pessoa com quem ela desejaria passar toda sua vida.

Em busca de um refúgio, ambos seguiram para um parque à beira de um lago, e chegaram ao local ao mesmo tempo. Nessa noite fria, seus olhares se cruzaram, e bastou apenas um olhar para se apaixonaram. Sem dizerem nenhuma palavra, ficaram apenas olhando um o outro por vários minutos e, como se a gravidade os tivessem puxando, suas bocas se encontraram em um curto, porém doce e suave beijo.

Depois desse momento íntimo sentaram-se na grama, apresentaram-se e começaram a falar de suas vidas, seus sonhos e interesses. Ele tinha vinte e cinco anos, era alto, um pouco musculoso, tinha cabelos cor de bronze e lindos olhos verdes, sua boca era a mais bonita que ela já vira.

Ela tinha vinte e quatro anos, baixa estatura e corpo magro, tinha cabelos cacheados castanhos claros e olhos cor de mel, seus traços eram bastante delicados e sua pele era a mais macia que ele já sentira.

Descobriram que a música era a paixão de ambos. Ele tocava piano e ela violino. Preferiam músicas clássicas e gostavam de compor. Eles sonharam em um dia criar uma composição dos dois, ao som dos dois instrumentos.

O dia já estava amanhecendo quando resolveram ir para suas casas, despediram-se com um longo beijo e prometeram se encontrar mais tarde no mesmo local.

Depois desse dia, passaram a se ver todos os dias no mesmo parque, ao pôr-do-sol. Tinham medo de que seus pais não aceitassem o seu relacionamento, então não haviam contado a ninguém.

Após uma semana do dia em que se conheceram, novamente foram ao parque, mas dessa vez ele estava em um barco à beira do lago esperando por ela. Em um breve passeio, sob a luz do fim da tarde, ele a pedira em casamento, e ela, com lágrimas nos olhos, respondeu que sim, claro que sim! Com um anel no dedo da moça decidiram que era hora de contar às suas famílias.

A mãe dela ficou muito empolgada, mesmo preferindo que ela estivesse com um homem mais velho. Seu pai disse que a felicidade da garota era a felicidade dele.

Os pais dele não gostaram muito da ideia porque a família da garota não tinha tantas posses como a dele. Mas o garoto insistiu, dizendo que ela seria a única pessoa com quem casaria, pois nunca amaria mais ninguém. Assim, sua família também decidiu aceitar o noivado.

Começaram então a fazer planos para o casamento e marcaram a data para o dia em que ela completaria vinte e cinco anos. Enquanto isso, continuavam se encontrando em seu local favorito.

Na véspera do matrimônio ele a convidou à sua casa para mostrar-lhe uma surpresa. Sentou-se no banco do piano e começou a tocar a mais bela melodia que ela já havia ouvido. Tons suaves, ora lentos e ora rápidos enchiam a sala e os ouvidos da jovem que, se possível, apaixonou-se ainda mais pelo rapaz. A música, que ele chamara de _Amor__Infinito_, foi composta por ele e dedicada com todo o seu amor a ela.

Enfim, no dia treze de setembro do ano de 1940, à luz do mais belo pôr-do-sol, Edward Masen e Angelina Miller selaram seus votos em uma linda cerimônia de casamento. Estavam ali todos os familiares e amigos para testemunhar a felicidade do casal.

Dançaram juntos, brindaram, sorriram, e aproveitaram o melhor dia de suas vidas.

Porém, em meio a tanta felicidade, a chegada do crepúsculo do dia anunciou também o crepúsculo de suas vidas.

Eles tinham suas passagens marcadas em um vôo para Paris em sua lua-de-mel. Saíram em seu carro a caminho do aeroporto, mas não passaram da primeira curva, onde colidiram com um carro que vinha na contramão.

Ele lembrava das luzes fortes vermelhas quando foram levados ao hospital, ouviu quando falaram que sua esposa não conseguiu sobreviver e depois apagou.

Os médicos fizeram de tudo o possível para tentar salvá-lo, mas sabiam que isso só aconteceria se houvesse um milagre. Então, vendo que nenhum procedimento médico poderia livrá-lo do mesmo destino que a esposa, o Dr. Carlisle tomou uma das mais difíceis decisões de sua vida, ele resolveu transformá-lo em seu semelhante... Um ser imortal... Um vampiro!

Três dias depois de muita dor, Edward acorda com todas as feridas curadas, exceto a maior delas, a do seu coração, que agora não bate mais. Em seu dedo anelar da mão esquerda ficou a maior das lembranças de quem ele nunca esqueceria, do seu amor que se foi.

Quando Carlisle lhe contou em que ele tinha se transformado, Edward ficou revoltado, pois por sua vontade, teria partido desse mundo junto com sua amada.

Mas agora não tinha mais volta. Não podia culpar Carlisle, pois ele só fez isso pensando em salvá-lo. Porém, para Edward, ele não foi salvo, pois a vida dele não mais existia. Aliás, ele agora somente existia.

Após alguns dias, junto com Carlisle e sua esposa Esme, partiram para uma pequena cidade no Alasca, onde se restabeleceriam como uma família, Edward como irmão mais novo de Carlisle, que aparentava ter uns trinta anos.

O casal logo começou a interagir com a população, arranjaram empregos e fizeram amigos. Mas Edward, que acreditava que perdera o direito de viver, se fechou por completo ao mundo, e principalmente, se fechou para o amor.

Sua rotina era sair para se alimentar (caçava sempre animais, pois nunca seria capaz de tirar uma vida humana, como a que foi tirada de sua amada), chegava em casa e trocava uma ou duas palavras com seu agora irmão e cunhada, depois se trancava em seu quarto, onde passava horas e horas tocando piano, principalmente a melodia que compusera para Angelina.

Anos e anos foram se passando e Edward continuava da mesma forma. Para ele não importava qual era o dia, o mês ou o ano, nem mesmo a estação.

Já não sorria, não fazia planos, não fazia parte do mundo, nada dava cor a sua vida.

Até aquele dia...

Como acontecia quase todos os dias, Edward saiu cedo de casa para ir se alimentar. Caçou vários animais até dar-se por satisfeito. Mas na saída da floresta notou algo diferente. Foi se aproximando da beira da estrada que ainda estava molhada por conta da neve derretida e estava lá uma garota desmaiada.

Não gostava de interagir com humanos e os evitava ao máximo, mas, por essa garota estar correndo risco de vida, desmaiada à beira da estrada, resolveu levá-la ao hospital onde Carlisle trabalhava. Chegando ao hospital, pensou em apenas deixá-la e ir embora, mas por algum motivo, gostaria de saber se ela estava bem.

Carlisle começou a examiná-la e disse que aparentemente ela estava bem, apenas com um galo na cabeça. Então, aos poucos ela começou a acordar.

Quando ela abriu os olhos cor de jade, Edward sentiu o mundo girar, como se ele não estivesse mais ali. Seria possível? Nada do que ele pensava era real?

Então ele caiu de joelhos ao lado dela, que olhou para ele. Até que ele falou: "Seja bem-vinda... Novamente". E, sem que ela possa ouvir, continuou: "Meu amor".


End file.
